In response to PAR-06-554, we propose a novel approach to the [interdisciplinary] training of [physicians] and clinical researchers with a specialty in medical nutrition. [PhD trainees] will be competent to [understand the rationale for clinical diagnosis and treatment required to] devise and conduct translational research in obesity and its comorbidities. [Physician trainees will understand the nutrition science that guides adjuvant therapy recommendations in the prevention and treatment of obesity and its comorbidities]. This training program is predicated on our belief that to be successful in conducting bench to bedside translational research one needs to understand and [work collaboratively with experts] at both the bench top and at the bedside.